Baby Looney Tunes
|last_aired= |status=Ended|website=http://looneytunes.warnerbros.com/babylooneytunes/ }} Baby Looney Tunes is an American/Canadian animated television series showing the Looney Tunes characters as babies: it is not meant to be taken into canon with the original Looney Tunes. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The show premiered on WB stations usually before or after the Kids' WB! block on September 7, 2002 and continued to air on Cartoon Network until 2006. The show is similar to Muppet Babies, with the main characters taken care of by Granny. Characters Main characters *Baby Bugs – (voiced by Samuel Vincent) He is indicated to be the oldest of the babies, which validates him as the leader. His leadership however does tend to cause dispute, especially with Lola and Daffy. *Baby Lola – (voiced by Britt McKillip) She is second in the lead after Bugs but sometimes she takes charge. Her independence is greater than the others and she has more boyish tendencies than the other girls. *Baby Daffy – (voiced by Samuel Vincent) Often he is self-indulgent and always wants his personal gain. When problems arise, he believes it is himself who is treated unfairly, not noticing the inconvenience inflicted on the others. Half the time, he does show and mean good intent. *Baby Melissa – (voiced by Janyse Jaud) She often sticks with Petunia; the two were abruptly added to the main cast in the middle of the first season. She is a highly ambitious and thoughtful sort with a good nature, but at times she can be a control freak and get on the others nerves. *Baby Petunia – (voiced by Chiara Zanni) She often sticks with Melissa; the two were abruptly added to the main cast in the middle of the first season. She is smarter than the other babies with insatiable curiosity, but in the episode "Petunia the Piggy Bank", she was saving her quarters sometimes. *Baby Taz – (voiced by Ian James Corlett) As much as Taz is well behaved, he often mistakes various objects for food and sometimes breaks things with his spin. He has a sense of fun which exceeds all the others and he is prone to being a cry baby. *Baby Tweety – (voiced by Samuel Vincent) The youngest and the smallest of the gang. Depicted as the brainstormer, because he comes up with ideas when the others are fresh out of them. He is very sensitive about his small frame (which he must overcome in most episodes centered around him) and curious about what he encounters. *Baby Sylvester – (voiced by Terry Klassen) The tallest of the babies, not counting Bugs and Lola's ears. At times he is shy and hesitant and he makes an easy target for Daffy to hoax and trade with. He is rarely seen using his claws. He likes to get attention from Granny more than the others. *Granny – (voiced by June Foray) She offers professional love and care for the babies to keep them happy. Being the only adult in their lives, the babies are fascinated and touched by her wisdom and her ability to overcome problems when they arise. *Floyd Minton – (voiced by Brian Drummond) Granny's nephew. Sometimes he is overwhelmed by the responsibility he takes on the babies but he is determined never to let Granny down. He often keeps an eye on one of the individual babies in each episode during Season 2. Other characters All other Looney Tunes characters except Speedy Gonzales and Penelope Pussycat have made cameos over the course of the show's run, mainly as guest spots or during songs. Music Underscoring for the series was written by veteran animation composers Steven Bernstein and Julie Bernstein. They were nominated for a Daytime Emmy (Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition) in 2006. They also composed the score for the Easter special, "Eggs-traordinary Adventure", writing the music and lyrics for the featured songs. DVD releases Warner Home Videohttp://www.warnerbros.com/studio/divisions/home-entertainment/warner-home-video.html has released 15 of the 53 episodes of Baby Looney Tunes, including the DVD of the only Baby Looney Tunes movie: Eggs-traordinary Adventure In the United Kingdom, 4 volumes were released on DVD from July 15, 2013. Each disc contains 4 half-hour episodes. See also *Looney Tunes *[[wikipedia:List of Baby Looney Tunes episodes|List of Baby Looney Tunes episodes]] References External links * * * *Baby Looney Tunes at Cartoonito *DVD review of Baby Looney Tunes Volume Three: Puddle Olympics and production notes Category:Looney Tunes television series Category:Child versions of cartoon characters Category:American animated television series Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2005 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2002 Canadian television series debuts Category:2005 Canadian television series endings Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television spin-offs Category:American children's television series Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network programs Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Britt McKillip Category:Looney Tunes Category:June Foray